Electric Magdalena: Murders of Sleepy Hollow
by ElectricWriter
Summary: An inspiration to Wlliam Irving's Legend of Sleepy Hollow, when the town of Sleepy Hollow in New York has mysterious murders and the word is said the Headless horseman returns after almost 300 years. Will teams up with Zatanna in this story.


Electric Magdalena

Murders of Sleepy Hollow

(Inspired by William Irving's The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow)

-Down at Sleepy Hollow-

It was any ordinary day down at Sleepy Hollow, I had a call back at the base about some strange murders the last few days. I drove my car through the bridge to it and from what I see, it looked to be like a simple town I've seen. I pulled over outside City Hall and stepped inside. There were people pacing back and forth in the room having some fear. I knocked the wall to get their attention and the man looked at me. "Can I help you Miss?" "Uh, yeah I got a call about some murders that happened here." Another man got up and walked over to me, but he looked frightened. "H-He's back....." I couldn't quite know, but he sounded scared. ".......the Horseman is back." I guess he meant the Headless Horseman. I know I read the story and heard the legend, but could this be true? He existed?? "Settle down, dude. I came here to investigate. Where did it occur?" "At the cemetery. But he might be heading for town by night fall."

Looks like I'll be witnessing the Horseman's existence. I read the story back in 10th grade and the story still gives me chills. As I came by the cemetery, I saw a young woman mourning over a grave. Probably a lost loved one she had or a dear friend. I continued to walk around and there were some steps. But some winds started to pick up and the woman I passed came up to me and pulled me aside. "Shh! We have to be careful." I pulled aside from her. "What do you mean "we"?" "Please, let me help you. I am Anna Van Tassel. My grandmother lived in this town and I believe in spiritual things. That grave you passed earlier was my high school sweetheart. He was murdered by the Horseman." Seems that she's lived here all her life, but I did search her thoughts and she was telling the truth. "And the winds?" "That's a sign he's coming. We must flee before he comes." She took my hand and we ran for the gates and we both got in my car and sped off. But as we drove, I rolled my window down to see if I can hear the Horseman coming. I heard a neigh. Anna rolled her window down and peeks out, but pulls back in with a frightened look. "He's behind us!!" "No shit. I can see that." I looked at my rearview mirror and I saw him, headless and with a horse. I drove through the streets to get away from him, he even came at the same speed as I did. I had to think of a way to lose him. I summoned a lightning bolt from the sky as my eyes turned bright pink, it struck the Horseman, making him fall backward as we got away.

-A Magdalena's Work Is Never Done-

I came into the Old Dutch Church in Sleepy Hollow, many people were praying and my newfound friend came in with me. I told her about what I work for and she was amazed. "You seem like a busy woman. I heard stories of the Magdalena. Holy descendant right?" "I wasn't really part of the bloodline, but I was picked. My soul is guarded by Mary Magdalene when Mephistopheles came after me(See Devil's Temptation)." "Oh. Must've been a lot. I'm actually a Wiccan. But I believe in God. I'm much different." "Wow, you're the first. So Anna, how long have you know about the Horseman?" A preacher heard us talking and he motions us to speak with him. Me and Anna walked over toward him. "It cannot by discussed here, but we can talk in another room."

The preacher explained to use about the Horseman that ran through the town, but the name was not mentioned inside the church. It was forbidden. "Not many people are allowed to speak of his name in here. But for you, you're okay." "How can thest ales of the Horseman be true?", one nun asked. "Me and my new friend Anna had an experience. He almost chased us a couple days ago. I risked almost getting outrunned." "Never out run the Horseman. He is searching for his head again. It must be within the forest outside this town." I dreaded he'd say that. However, I volunteered myself to go out and look for myself. Anna had to stay behind because she was one of the descendants to the Van Tessels and had to study the Bible.

-The Dead Tree-

Before I even came toward that way, I heard commotion happening at a nearby club. I went over to check it out though I was on my way to the forest in Sleepy Hollow. However, there was a woman on stage performing tricks, amazing I thought. I saw a sign and it said Amazing Zatanna. Never head of her, but stayed a while. She was doing some interesting magic and I sensed it from her. Then, she wanted someone from the audience and picked me. "Come on up, don't be shy." She motioned me up there and I took the stairs to the stage and stood by her side. She gave a look at me and saw my badge. "S.H.I.E.L.D. director in the house ladies and gentlemen. Let's see if I can do a trick on her." I looked at her and clutched my neck. "Don't saw my head off please." She smiles and says some words waving her wand and zapping me and I ended up on someone's lap. But I got off. Everyone clapped, but I saw her walk off stage and I went to follow her. Zatanna saw me and waved for me to come in her dressing room. "I see you came for an autograph, huh?" "Well, I came to ask you for something, Zatanna." She takes her hat off and looks at me now noticing I sounded serious. "Go on." "I sensed somethng up there. Magic. Some of my guardian abilities have a little bit like that." Her eyes widened in amazement and she winks. "Looks we both have something in common. But where is this leading up to?" I bit my lip. "I'm wondering if you can help me. Stopping the Horseman." We were both silent and she stands on her feet. "Horseman.......you don't mean......" "Headless? Yes. He returned from Hell and is searching for his head. Problem is I don't know where the frick the head is." She then placed her fingers over her lips and went over to her bag and looked through it. But pulled a book out and handing it to me. "Here, use this. This would be able to send anything that comes out of realms or Hell and drive them back in where they came from. Seems you know a thing or to about these things." "It's a Magdalena thing." I said and took the book. "Magdalena? That's interesting. Oh, I'm in town for a few days and if you ever need my help...", she takes a card out and tucks it into one of the pages of the book,"Give me a call." I Looked at her. "And the book?" "It's yours. I have another copy. Good luck, Will." She must've read my name on the badge, but I shrugged and gave her a quick hug goodbye.

I managed to make it to the forest by flying there and I had the book Zatanna gave me. I made my way around until I saw a very strange tree. My senses were going haywire as I walked toward it. I heard voices from it, sounding like whispers. I jab my spear at the tree and all of a sudden, heads starting falling out and I shrieked out loud moving away from it. Then, I heard a voice. "Scared over that? I've seen worse." I turn my head and there was Anna. I felt relieved it was only her. She looked at the heads and back at me. "You hit the jackpot that's for sure. I came out here to look for you. The villagers were worried." "Wow, I'm popular. Maybe they heard I went to a show Zatanna had." "Funny you mention that...." She turned around and there walked Zatanna Zatara as she came into view, but her face showed disgust at the heads. "Goodness, forget off with their heads, this is disgusting." "Now you get what I meant of don't saw off my head." She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Touche'. Will, the book I gave you. It should be able to summon a portal to the Underworld. All you have to do is draw him in." Then, we heard a sound from farhter away. Sounded like galloping. He's coming back. Shit.

-Darkest Hours-

Me and the girls took off running as the Horseman was riding toward our direction. Zatanna went off to search where the head would be and took Anna with her. He came off his horse with a sword and was aiming for my head. Oh hell no. "Back off you son of a bitch!!" I clashed my sword with his and we had a sword fight, but he tried getting to my head. "Aww, what's the matter, no comebacks? Sucks to bed headless." He swung his sword and I ducked. I jabbed my sword into his leg and he fell back. I quickly moved away from him, but remembred something. Stupid me, I fly. So I flew up in the air yet he got on his horse and followed me. Then, I saw a signal from a hilltop and I land onto the ground, but Zatanna grabs me and pulls me inside. But we heard a clap and we turned to see a woman sitting in a chair. "Oh wow, seems he's come back. And he has victims." There was something about that woman. She looked middle aged, but had heavy make up. Agh, I wear lightly. There was a big box next to her chair and I sensed something in it. Me and Zatanna did. "Um, pardon me Miss. But what's in the box?" She reacted and placed her hands over it. "Nothing. Just nothing." I quirked an eyebrow. "Something is in that box. I got a feeling you're hiding something." The woman gave me a suspicious look. I took the Heart from my bag and used the light from it to reveal what was inside, but something fell out of the box. A skull. "Uh, how did that get in there?!" "Is this what I think it is, Will?", Zatanna looked at me now with fright in her eyes. "I'm afraid so. This must be what the Horseman is looking for." "We have to give it back. He won't leave unless he gets it back.", Anna told me about the skull previously when we last talked. I telekinetically summoned the skull to my hand and I headed out. The Woman got up from her chair and came toward me. "Give back the head. I found it first!" I turn to face her as I handed the skull to Zatanna. "Really, how did you get it? Hmmmmm?" The woman then looked around as her facial expression changed, as if she was hiding something. But something broke the silence, we're heard galloping. He must've found us and the woman cackled. "Better hold your heads!!" I glared and I punched the woman in the face and we all headed out.

-Confrontation-

Me and the girls waited at the Tree of Death, so I can use the spell to send him back to Hell. Zatanna handed me the skull and I held it in my hands. "Will, you are very brave. And I never thought you had the guts." "What can I say, Zee. Any strong woman can give a jab in the face to shut anyone who cackles knowing they're sinned." She laughed at what I said and Anna was seeing off into the distance. Must be one of her gifts. "He's coming, Will. You ready?" "I'm ready to send any evil ass to Hell where they belong." Dark clouds above us formed and leaves were blowing from the wind where we stood, the Horseman rode up through the path, stopping in front of us raising his sword ready to strike our necks. "Wait! I know what you came for, Horseman. We have what you wanted. So stop hunting innocent people and murdering them for their heads. It's disgusting yet respulsive." I carried the skull toward him and he lowered his sword as I handed it to him. "If you try and use that damn sword after you get your head on, I swear I'll send a lightning bolt where the sun don't shine." His horse stepped back as he placed his head back on, transformation happened as muscle tendons and skin covered his entire head. Agh, now I felt like I was going to be sick. He showed his face to us, looked more vile then I ever seen, but he spoke. "Thank you for finding my head." I opened the book Zatanna let me use and I said some words in latin and a portal opened in the ground, but the woman we ran off from a few hours ago came running up, but the Horseman grabbed her and rode into the ground taking her with him. I used the Heart to close up the portal and skies cleared up.

Three days later, the town was safe and everyone came out of their homes and praised me for saving them. But I couldn;t take all the credit. "I mostly want to thank Zatanna Zatara and Anna Van Tessel for aiding me in this. They helped as well." Zatanna smiled at me as well as Anna. However, I had to return to Brooklyn to my family. I waved goodbye to the town as I drove back home. I might visit the town again someday to check on them. I just hope the Horseman doesn't come back.


End file.
